


一次跳蛋play

by fffccc



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffccc/pseuds/fffccc
Summary: 关于读书活动中的一个小♂插♂曲。纯属脑补。与真人无关。





	

“喂，你们两个小混蛋去哪儿鬼混了！一个小时后就开始录视频了，回我电话。”

“上帝啊…我操，Jensen，你简直要把我的灵魂都吸出来了。”Jared忍不住加快了在Jensen嘴里戳刺的速度，“JDM已经打了三个电话催我们了。”

“啊哈，是谁忘了今天下午的读书活动，硬是要在我洗澡的时候闯进浴室，用他那根该死的蓄谋已久的大阴茎戳我的屁股，在我的强烈抗议下才不情不愿让我口交的？”Jensen佯装生气，舌头绕着Jared的龟头转了两圈，然后用力吸了一下。Jared惊呼了一声，浓稠的精液射进了Jensen嘴里。Jensen毫不在意地尽数吞下Jared攒了一个礼拜的精华，站起来伸手揽过他的脖子，送去一个下流的舌吻。

“尝尝你自己忍了一个礼拜的味道，宝贝。”Jensen调笑地说道。

Jared一边回吻着爱人，一边用温暖的手抚摸着Jensen的全身。他知道，他的Jensen喜欢在接吻的时候有很多很多的肢体接触，很多很多的爱抚，他的每一个敏感点Jared都了如指掌，他的耳垂，他的脖子，他的小腰窝，他的…oops，他只顾着自己爽，却忘了小Jensen还被晾在一边。Jensen的小兄弟精神抖擞地竖立在空气中，发现Jared在看着它的时候，还耀武扬威地跳动了一下。

“Jen…我…”

“哦不不不，伙计，我们可以等到活动结束后再好好做一场。现在，你，穿上裤子，快！”

Jensen还没等Jared说完就赶快打断他，生怕说慢了就要被按着大干一场。事实上，Jared确实是这么想的，先干个一炮，然后五分钟飞过去读个小故事，结束战斗，再回去和Jensen继续干上一百个回合。不过Jensen没想到的是，Jared在最后一秒脑海中突然划过了一道不可言说的美妙想法。

 

“Then, me thought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer

Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor

……

Quoth the raven, ‘Nevermore.’”

Jared的声音似乎从很遥远的地方飘进耳朵，曾经觉得像山谷中刮过的风一般温柔的声音，现在却像渗透着春药一样，带着魔力，一点一点侵蚀着Jensen的大脑。

后穴紧紧裹着低频跳动的玩具，Jensen整个人显得坐立难安。该死该死该死。Jensen死死咬住下唇，想用疼痛抵消一些快感，身体却越发敏感，全部的注意力都集中在了被跳蛋无规律袭击的肠壁上。浑身都在冒汗，满脑子是渴望被阴茎插入狠狠操弄的念头，Jensen无助地低下头，将脸埋进手掌中，试图捂住快要失控发出呻吟的嘴。这感觉那么强烈，似乎连周围的人都能听到跳蛋震动的声音。Jensen将脸埋得更深，不这样做的话，他的手也会脱离掌控，自己解开裤链去套弄他的老二。Jared说得没错，Jensen愤愤地想道，我的内裤确实已经被弄得一塌糊涂了，我整个人一团糟了，该死的他怎么还没念完，操我操我操我快来操我。

Jared已经念完了吗？上帝啊。Jensen感觉自己已经没有办法站起身顺利地走到摄像机对面的椅子上坐下了。

一会儿准备要读的书从无力的手中滑落，掉在Jensen的脚边，而他却没办法弯下腰去把书捡起来。犹豫了一下，Jensen还是试着弯下腰去捡书，可是轻微的姿势改变让跳蛋一下蹭到了前列腺。“恩啊…操！”与此同时突然加快的振动频率，让本来就很费力控制自己的Jensen呻吟出声。Jensen低声骂了一句，赶快拾起书，装作若无其事地翻看起来，心里暗骂自己不知道哪根筋搭错了，会同意这个该死的家伙往自己屁股里塞跳蛋，在不塞肛塞的情况下。

“求你了宝贝，我们买了这些小玩具之后一直都没用过，试试看好吗，为了我？”被快感冲击的大脑又回想起半个小时前的场景，“Jen，我知道你也喜欢这个的，在公共场合，屁股里塞着玩具，一边努力克制住不要放浪地呻吟出口，一边在众目睽睽下高潮，肠液和精液把你的内裤弄得一团糟，而你还得拼命收缩你饥渴的小穴，为了不让跳蛋从你被操得又湿又热的穴口滑出来。”

Jensen绝望地哼了一声，他下一秒就要高潮了好吗？Jared怎么能让他塞着跳蛋坐在镜头面前念书？而且还用他无辜的狗狗眼看着他说出这样下流的话来。

“Jared，宝贝，嗯啊…至少…操啊啊…至少给我一个肛塞，我没办法保证不让它滑出来…啊哈…操，不要现在就让它动啊…”

“哦不不不，伙计。”Jared学着刚刚Jensen讲话的腔调，“肛塞加跳蛋，哇哦，恐怕你真的会当场射在裤子里。”

我他妈现在已经要射在裤子里了。Jensen默默忍着过度的快感，翻了个白眼。

“这样吧，你把你的内裤勒成一条…”

“Jared！”Jensen再一次羞愤地打断了Jared，“上帝，你简直要杀了我！”

“很荣幸能成为你的上帝，甜心。”Jared露出阳光的笑容，帮Jensen把内裤勒在臀缝里，再帮他穿好裤子，牵着他的手把他送进副驾驶座上，驱车开往读书活动所在的会场。被内裤紧紧束缚住的阴茎叫嚣着要释放，走到车库的短短几步路有多么煎熬，只有Jensen自己知道。

 

“嘿！老兄！你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”Jared朝拿着书同时一直徘徊在高潮边缘而双目无神的Jensen走来。天知道刚刚他录视频的时候，全身心都在Jensen身上。一想到Jensen被一个跳蛋玩弄得险些失控，努力压抑住呻吟，勉强和周围人聊天的性感模样，他就热血沸腾，恨不得当场扒了Jensen的裤子，在众人面前疯狂地上了他。

“你还有心思开我玩笑？”Jensen白了Jared一眼，眼眶湿湿的，并没有什么威胁力，“等会我念书的时候你要是敢…操！嗯啊…你…！”Jensen有苦说不出，真想跳起来扒在Jared身上对着他脖子狠狠咬一口泄愤。

“下一个就是你了，Ackles，紧张吗？”Jared笑眯眯地问道。

“滚你的Padalecki。”

冷静，冷静，Jensen Ackles，不过是几十秒而已，读个几行诗就结束了，忍住！

 

“’Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!’ I shrieked upstarting”好的，非常好，没有任何问题，屁股里抵着前列腺的东西很安静，很好，继续下一句。

“Get thee back into the tempest and…the Night’s Plutonian shore!”妈的，妈的，混蛋Padalecki！

Jensen念到一半的时候，跳蛋毫无预兆地旋转起来，已经被搅弄半个多小时的肠肉脱离大脑掌控，自顾自地绞紧收缩再收缩。每一次缩紧穴口都能比之前更加清晰地感受到跳蛋对肠壁的按摩。Jensen开始幻想这是Jared那根怪物金字塔阴茎，他骑在他身上，毫无顾忌地在所有人面前吻他，把舌头塞进他的嘴里，发出色情的声响，而Jared又深又猛地操着他，仿佛他就是性爱娃娃一样。好爽，操蛋的爽，比被手指操射还要爽，比阴茎还要爽，不不不，没有阴茎爽。想射，妈的，该死的忍不住了。零碎的句子在Jensen的脑海里盘旋，爱伦坡写下的诗句变成一个个毫无意义的字母，想要高潮的欲望挥之不去。做了一个深呼吸，Jensen已经没有办法去想象自己在镜头下究竟露出了怎样淫荡羞耻的表情。

……

“Quoth the raven, ‘Nevermore.’”

 

“宝贝，你真棒！”Jared冲上去给了Jensen一个大大的拥抱，撞得Jensen直往后退了两步，“你做到了！顺带一提，你读得真的很好，很性感，很迷人。”

“谢谢夸奖，Padalecki，但是请不要像夸奖三岁孩子那样对我说话。”Jensen回搂住Jared，在他脸颊上轻轻落下一个吻，“而且我知道我很棒，各种层面上，不过拜托你先把它关了，还是说你真的想让我就这样不管不顾地射出来吗？你真的该死的在挑战我的极限。”

“噢上帝！当然了！抱歉。”Jared小心翼翼地、带着些许讨好地吻着Jensen的嘴唇，“我是不是玩得太过了？”

“不，宝贝，我也很享受这一切。”Jensen宠溺地揉了揉Jared的头发，“你永远不需要对我说抱歉。”

“噢Jensen，我…”

“打住打住！大诗人，就，快点带我回家好吗？我的阴茎真的要爆炸了。”Jensen第三次打断了Jared，“不然我发誓，你未来的一个月都不用再买套子了。”

“什么？我们现在就回家！”

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

 

不过最后两个年轻力壮的男士还是没有坚持到家里，他们在卫生间里就来了一发快速性爱，连跳蛋都来不及取出来，在跳蛋和阴茎的双重刺激下，Jensen很快就达到了有史以来最猛烈的高潮。他的阴茎在毫无触碰的情况下射得到处都是，肚子，胸口，甚至下巴。Jensen在恍惚间用手指挑了下巴上一点精液塞进嘴里，在Jared惊讶又火辣的目光下，和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。然后他们在车里又做了一场火辣的爱，最后回家的时候已经是三个小时之后了。


End file.
